The Question
by MrsMojoRising
Summary: A tale "In Which Carlisle and Edward Discover They Each Love Something More than Literature."  This was the name given to it by a friend, sadly it didn't fit so it's now the summary. AU


Well my last ficlet didn't go down to well with the twi-fanfic-reading public. Such trival words were tossed about, things like "Edward is not gay," "write better," and my personal favourite "you pervert, you..." All gold. Really, they were. But luckily I know well I write English like Homer Simpson "He card read good", that in fanfiction I can make my Edward be anything I want him to be, and that I am slightly perverted. (Yes, it gives me great pleasure to kill off Bella in fictions, but from a lot of what I've seen on this site - killing off a canon character and/or putting two male characters together, is one of the least perverted thing you find around the twi-fandom.)

That all said, I will continue to put Edward and Carlisle together as a couple because I write for my friends. And it's my good friends birthday recently and this is her gift. So if you don't like it, I don't care. It's not for you, its hers. Happy birthday, my dear. You know who you are. :-*

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut behind him as he headed for the sofa, throwing the sachel he carried on the kitchen table as he past through the room.<br>From the desk that lay across the window, Carlisle looked up but quickly returned his gaze to the papers that lay before him. The sigh from the younger man made Carlisle pinch his lower lip and furrow his brows.  
>"Tough day?"<br>A grunt from Edward was the only reply. After a few minutes, in which the only sound to be heard was the scratching of Carlisle's fountain upon paper, Edward removed his shoes and folded his legs beneath himself.  
>Carlisle stood from his chair and walked towards the sofa, running his arm across Edwards chest, and resting his chin on the other mans shoulder, before kissing him softly on the neck.<br>"What happened?"  
>"We lost her," Edward replied as he closed his eyes and savoured the touch of his lover as he entwined his fingers in his. "She seemed to be improving an all. Then she just went, so suddenly."<br>"It happens, Edward. Despite our best efforts. It's not easy, I know, to lose a patient, especially one so young..."  
>"I don't think it's even that. She was left, Carlisle. Knocked over and left for dead on the side of the road. If it were a dog there would have been more of a chance the driver would have gotten out. But no, they left her there to die. If we could have got to her sooner..."<br>"Edward..." Carlisle whispered, "...you'll drive yourself mad."  
>"I despair of people," Edward added darkly as he stared into space.<br>Standing up Carlisle ran his fingers through Edward's bronze hair. "You'll be a great nurse one day Edward. But you need to learn to harden yourself a bit more."  
>Edward laughed slightly before he stood up and headed towards the large bookcase. "It's times like this that you need to turn to the Good book."<br>Carlisle laughed as he repeated Edward's words, "The Good book. Really?"  
>"It's full of great quotes. Always something that strikes a chord with what I'm feeling, make life seem a bit more brighter than it did before." He ran his slender fingers long the shelf that housed his favourite book, only to backtrack when he couldn't find it.<br>"Carlisle, have you seen it?"  
>"Seen what?" Carlisle asked, as he had his back to Edward and busied himself at his desk.<br>"My copy of _Shadow of the Wind_, it's not here where it always is."  
>"It's not?" Carlisle looked up as he came forward and searched the shelves himself. "Perhaps it's in your bedside locker?"<br>"No. I remember putting it back after the last time I read it."  
>"Sure?"<br>"Of course I'm sure."  
>"And you didn't lend it out?"<br>"No. I'm certain I left it there." Edwards brows were furrowed in thought as he tapped his finger against the wood.  
>"Odd," replied Carlisle as left the room. "Maybe read something else for a change now?"<p>

The light from the television screen lit up his handsome features as it flickered in it's usual way. Not that Edward noticed. The door into the kitchen was half open and from his position of lying down, head resting on the sofa's arm, he could see the overflowing bin. Remembering that it was his turn to take it out he decided to do it now: he couldn't abide an un-emptied bin.  
>Pulling the eco-friendly green bag out, it came away easily before something in its depths caught his eye. He reached his long arm in and removed the crumpled up piece of paper, noticing other balls of scrunched up paper beneath it. Flattening it out as best he could, he read the words he knew so well, "...soon after Julian left for Paris, a letter came for him, but his father told you to throw it away..."<p>

The towel was in his hand and as he positioned it on top his head, to dry off the excess water, Edward marched into the bedroom: the look of fury spoiled his beautiful features.  
>The wrapped up balls of paper he held clenched in his hands were released and sailed through the air and into Carlisle's face.<br>"My book!" roared Edward. "My book. How could you? Are you so damn petty as to deface a book. What? Why?" he began to stumble over his words and have them losing sense.  
>"Edward..." Carlisle pleaded, as he looked at the paper lying at his feet, then at the young man in front of him.<br>"Why?" Edward cut across him. "I know you hate when I become so engrossed in a book. You think I'm too introvert, not sociable enough. You'd prefer if I stand around, at your side, and watch you and all the other doctors pat each other on the back for being Gods.  
>"Edward..." Carlisle whispered.<br>"Are you so jealous of a few pages of paper, that you want my attention..."  
>"Edward Anthony Masen, listen to me," Carlisle's voice was now firm as he bridged the gap between them, holding his hands up and cupping the other's chin. "This is what I get for falling in love with a man five years my junior," he joked with a sigh, "Mini dramatics," he smiled.<br>Walking away he took something from the top drawer of his chest of drawers: a light orange and yellow book. Returning to a stock still Edward he handed him the book. "Forgive my deception, my dearest."  
>Edward took the book gently from the others hand, and mentally noted how it felt lighter than he remembered it.<br>Shifting his gaze from the novel to his lover and back again, Carlisle urged him to open it.  
>There, in its center, where pages once were, Carlisle had used his skillful and precise hands to scalpel out a square shape, centimeters in depth. In the middle hung a gold piece of ribbon, upon which was tied a gleaming gold ring.<br>"What do you say? Will you be the Julian to my Penelope?"  
>His heart sank when Edward looked at him solemnly and shook his head as he choked out, "No."<br>Carlisle closed his eyes and turned to seek out the bed, or the chair, anything to steady the dizziness that threatened to overcome him. Instead he felt the sensation of Edward's fingers caressing his jaw.  
>"I'll rather be the Beatriz to your Daniel," he smiled, "They were the ones with the happy ending."<p> 


End file.
